I Do Cherish You
by Greggo'sLilWriter
Summary: Based on the song I Do  Cherish You  by Mark Wills.   Nick figures out exactly how he feels about his precious Gregory :


**Title: I Do, Cherish You**

**Author: lovingthemlovingeachother**

**AN: This fic goes out to an amazing girl who writes the most amazing storys, Lolly4Holly**

All I am, all I'll be  
>Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need<br>Is in your eyes, shining at me  
>When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding<p>

Your hand brushes mine  
>And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I<p>

I do, cherish you  
>For the rest of my life<br>You don't have to think twice  
>I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul<br>It's beyond my control  
>I've waited so long to say this to you<br>If you're asking do I love you this much, I do

In my world before you  
>I lived outside my emotions<br>Didn't know where I was going  
>Until that day I found you<br>How you opened my life to a new paradise

In a world torn by change  
>Still with all of my heart, until my dying day<p>

I do, cherish you  
>For the rest of my life<br>You don't have to think twice  
>I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul<br>It's beyond my control  
>I've waited so long to say this to you<br>If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do

I've waited so long to say this to you  
>So, if you're asking if I love you this much, I do<br>Oh, I do 

Sitting here next to him I know that I do in fact love this man to death, I know that I`d take a bullet for this man, he`s my world. We are watching a movie at my place, we have gone on a couple of dates but nothing serious. Hell I dont even know if he wants more out of this relationship, does what we do even classify as a relaionship? God knows I wish it did.

Man I am definitly in deep with this guy. when I was younger back home, when we all would go to church on the way there, Cisco would ask us kids if there was any question we could ask God to answer what would it be? Back then I couldnt think of a good enough question that I thought I should ask God but now sitting next to this man, I would love to ask God why could something feel so amazing and right but be considered so sinful? I really can`t see how being next to him makes me feel so happy be known as something horrid. When I told my family about my preferences, Cisco walked out of his office down the hall to where my brother Billy was and said `` Billy, You now owe me $50.00`` I had looked at dad and I`m pretty positive I had a confused look on my face. Billy had then laughed at me and said `` Baby brother its about time you faced facts and told us you like boys.`` I was so shocked that they knew it before me. I didnt think they would gave gone as far as disowning me but I didnt expect this. Come on! betting on when I was going to come out to them? But then agian they are Stokes so I shouldnt be so surprized.

Here sitting on my couch next to this man that I do cherish him, I just need to get the balls to tell this man I do. You see its one thing telling a guy you`ve gone on a couple of dates with that you want more from the relationship but its another total ball game when the guy is also one of your best friends! Hell, its like I`m in high school all over agian.

I know that he wonders how deep my feelings are, especially last month I told him my mom had a conference here in Vegas and that she was going to be staying here with me but that he was still welcome to come over to my place to play video games like always. Im pretty sure he had some trouble picking his jaw up off the floor.

``G``

not looking away from the tv screen he answers ``hmm?``

`` I dont think you truly know how I feel about you Greg.``

there now all I have to do is actually tell him how I feel. This is easier said then done my friend.

swallowing and looking up from the tv and turning towards me `` Nicky, Im afraid I cant read your mind so no I dont know exactly what your feelings are towards me`, but I have a feeling your going to enlighten me on how much``

I smile widley `` well honestly in my world before you I had lived outside my emotions, didnt know where I was going untill that wonderful day that we went out on our first date. Oh Greg how you opened my life to a new paradise. In this world torn by change, still with all of my texan heart, untill my dyingmy day and even in the afterlife I do, cherish you Gregory Hojem Sanders and you should never have to think twice, I love you from the depths of my soul its way beyond my control`` Wow did I just do that? I cant believe I just did that!

Greg turns fully towards me and I watch a tear fall down his beautiful face `` Oh Nicky, Thats beautiful! God I Love you too!`` then to my surprize he wrapped his slender arms around my neck and kisses me passionately. That kiss was the most amazing thing I have ever experencied in this lifetime!


End file.
